magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Felix Torchwood
Biografia Felix, syn wnuczki jakiegoś rudego jak wiewióra Weasley'a oraz człowieka, o którym nikt nic nie wiedział. Bękart, od zawsze na marginesie. Nawet w rodzinie nie wspominało się o całej tej sprawie głośno, jeśli nie było ku temu wyraźnej potrzeby. Nigdy nie doczekał się rodzeństwa, a z kuzynostwem nie utrzymywał bliższych relacji. Jego rodzice poznali się zupełnym przypadkiem, wiosną 1939 roku, kiedy rumuński czarodziej, Mihai Dalca, musiał ewakuować się z rodzinnych stron, by uniknąć czekającego tam na niego sądu i w swych wojażach trafił aż do Wielkiej Brytanii. Pomiędzy młodym zbiegiem i jeszcze młodszą panną Torchwood nawiązał się krótki, choć burzliwy romans, pomimo faktu, iż dziewczę było już zaręczone z innym, dobrze sytuowanym czarodziejem z Anglii. Mihai zniknął z horyzontu wydarzeń równie szybko i niespodziewanie, co się na nim pojawił, zostawiając Adelaide w ciąży. Zaręczyny panny Torchwood z brytyjskim czarodziejem zostały momentalnie zerwane, a ona sama, okryta hańbą i zrozpaczona po utracie człowieka, którego uważała za swą wielką miłość, poważnie podupadła na zdrowiu. Wierna "ukochanemu", nigdy nie zdradziła jego imienia nikomu, pomimo nacisków ze strony szukającej winnego takiego, a nie innego stanu, rodziny. Zimą 1940 roku przyszedł na świat Felix - nieduży maluch o rysach tak obcych, że nikt wśród osób, które go widziały, nie pomyślałby, iż może on faktycznie być synem tej małej, bladej, jasnowłosej Adie. Wdał się w ojca, bez wątpienia - mówiono. Niektórzy zwykli złośliwie żartować, że panna Torchwood, jak na wiedźmę przystało, oddała się jakimś biesom czającym się w przedwiecznych puszczach, z dala od miast i wsi, stąd dziecko wyszło takie ciemne i brakowało mu jedynie rogów lub kopyt. Prawdę mówiąc, nie mylili się wiele. Dzieciństwo Matka nigdy nie poinformowała Felixa o tym, skąd w ogóle się wziął, nigdy nie wspominała też ani słowem o jego ojcu, co chłopiec od zawsze bardzo przeżywał. Na tej podstawie zaczął budować swoje własne wyobrażenia na temat rodziciela, który w jego dziecięcej wizji nie mógł być przecież żadnym zbiegłym kryminalistą ani typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy, który znika, gdy tylko usłyszy, że jego przygoda na jedną noc postanowiła zajść sobie w ciążę bez jego zgody. Nie - w marzeniach Fela ów nienazwany ojciec był bohaterem, podróżnikiem i odkrywcą. Niesamowitą postacią, do której i on za wszelką cenę chciał się upodobnić, ku niezadowoleniu patrzącej już na niego i tak dość krzywo rodziny. Długo izolowany od rówieśników, pozostając głównie pod nadzorem średnio potrafiącej się nim zająć matki, Felix przeżył głęboki szok, kiedy w wieku jedenastu lat przestąpił po raz pierwszy progi Hogwartu. Wśród takich ilości młodych ludzi czuł się z początku poważnie zagubiony i tak naprawdę nie nawiązał podczas szkolnych lat żadnych głębszych przyjaźni, które mogłyby trwać przez całe życie, nawet jeśli zakumplował się z kilkoma osobami jako-tako. Trafił do Hufflepuffu, co wydawało się jednocześnie dobrym wyborem dla niezbyt radzącego sobie z życiem dzieciaka, ale równocześnie stanowiło też pewnego rodzaju okrutny żart - bękart od Puchonów to jak podwójne nieszczęście. Równie dobrze mógł sobie namalować na plecach tarczę strzelniczą, w gruncie rzeczy. Nigdy nie był szczególnie zdolnym czarodziejem, problemy z zaklęciami miał już od pierwszych zajęć, chociaż nikt nie podejrzewał go raczej o żadne charłackie powiązania - magia imała się go czasem wręcz za bardzo, powodując liczne problemy i efekty uboczne kolejnych rzucanych czarów, z którymi chłopak zupełnie nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Trudno powiedzieć, by za czasów w szkolnej ławie celował w jakimkolwiek przedmiocie, bo na ten, do którego jak się z czasem okazało miał talent zupełnie naturalny, nawet wówczas nie kłopotał się wybierać. Od wczesnych lat szkolnych Felix zaczął mieć problemy z głową i snami, które rozwinęły się znacząco przez kolejne lata, doprowadzając go do praktycznie uniemożliwiających funkcjonowanie migren i długo ciągnących się epizodów bezsenności. W szóstej klasie mocno opuścił się z tego powodu w nauce, chociaż wcześniej i tak nie należał do prymusów. Kwestia ta poprawiła się znacząco dopiero w trakcie wakacji pomiędzy szóstym a siódmym rokiem w zamku, podczas których Fel poznał człowieka, który zupełnie odmienił i, nie bójmy się tego powiedzieć, postawił na głowie całe jego dotychczasowe życie. Człowieka, który twierdził, że jest jego ojcem. Znajomość z ojcem Pojawił się znikąd, jak duch odległej przeszłości, nawiedzając Felixa podczas wakacyjnej przerwy, którą chłopak spędzał u dalszej rodziny, na wsi. Przedstawił się, wyjaśnił na szybko kilka rzeczy i zabronił mu mówić o tym wszystkim komukolwiek. W zasadzie nawet nie musiał - nie musiał robić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Chłopak zdawał się instynktownie czuć jakiś rodzaj bezwzględnego przywiązania wobec tego dziwnego człowieka z odległego kraju, równocześnie zupełnie obcego i bardziej znajomego niż ktokolwiek na świecie. Wystarczyło, że na niego spojrzał, na te same, nietutejsze rysy twarzy, które tak często widywał w lustrach, jego ogorzałą twarz i ciemne, błyszczące rządzą przygody oczy. Wystarczyło, że posłuchał jego śpiewnego głosu, śmiesznego sposobu wysławiania się, łamiącego podstawowe zasady angielskiej gramatyki. I już wiedział wszystko. Za bardzo cieszył się z tego, że wszystkie jego wyobrażenia na temat ojca spełniły się naprawdę, by w jakikolwiek sposób podważać czystość jego intencji. A Mihai Dalca nigdy nie był człowiekiem bezinteresownym, niestety. Jak się niebawem okazało, rumuński czarodziej nigdy nie naprawił "błędów swojej młodości" ani nie przeszedł na tą jaśniejszą, bardziej praworządną stronę po swojej pierwszej przygodzie z naruszaniem prawa. Daleko mu było do świętości, ale Fel stawiał starego wariata na zbyt wysokim piedestale, by kiedykolwiek wziąć na serio pod uwagę to, że tamten mógłby zwyczajnie nie mieć z czymś racji, albo że on sam nie powinien słuchać jego "złotych życiowych rad". Za bardzo marzył o ojcu, by odsunąć się od niego, kiedy ten już raczył pojawić się na horyzoncie, co zresztą niejednokrotnie przyszło mu w późniejszych latach zapłacić. Nic nie było w stanie odsunąć go od Mihaiła - ani jego brudne interesy, ani przedmiotowe podejście do ludzi, którego sam z czasem zaczął nabierać, ani nawet coraz bardziej otwarcie głoszone, rasistowskie względem mugoli i mugolaków poglądy. Nie słuchaj tych angielskich psów, Felia - mawiał - Płynie w tobie magiczna krew naszych przodków i wiedzą o tym ci, co wiedzieć powinni. Reszta to tylko niewarte naszej uwagi popłuczyny. I Fel chciał mu wierzyć, chciał mu wierzyć najbardziej na świecie, szczególnie po tych wszystkich latach życia w przekonaniu, że sam był niczego niewartym bękartem, zwyczajnym błędem obcych mu w gruncie rzeczy ludzi. Które z niekochanych dzieci nie chciałoby uwierzyć, że tak naprawdę było wyjątkowe cały ten czas..? To właśnie od ojca Fel nauczył się wiele na temat własnej rodziny i jej dziedzictwa związanego z jasnowidzeniem oraz czytaniem snów. Jego pomoc okazała się zbawienna podczas wczesnych stadiów nauki radzenia sobie z uciążliwą przypadłością, co tylko dodatkowo przywiązało chłopaka do nieobecnego przez kilkanaście lat rodziciela, budując pomiędzy nimi relację opartą przede wszystkim o nadmierne zaangażowanie i oddanie ze strony tak długo ignorowanego dzieciaka. Poniekąd nie należało się więc dziwić temu, że kiedy po skończonej nauce w Hogwarcie Mihai zaproponował synowi wyjazd do Europy, ten zgodził się bez choćby chwili namysłu, zostawiając dom, znajomych i rodzinę na rzecz rozpoczęcia swojej wiecznej tułaczki. W podróży Wielka podróż Felixa rozpoczęła się od odwiedzenia Rumunii wraz z ojcem, niedługo po ukończeniu szkoły. Nie dało się ukryć, że cała wycieczka wywarła na młodym wówczas jeszcze chłopaku ogromne wrażenie, w znaczącym stopniu kształtując jego przyszłe plany i decyzje. Podczas odwiedzin w kolejnych, związanych ściśle z jego własnymi korzeniami miejscach, Fel coraz więcej dowiadywał się także o swoim darze, co dodatkowo budziło w nim tylko silniejsze zainteresowanie wróżbiarstwem i różnymi technikami z nim związanymi. Świat oferował znacznie więcej, jeśli szło o możliwości nauki i rozwoju, niż dom w Anglii kiedykolwiek by mógł, bez wątpienia. Dlatego też ostatecznie zdecydował się nie wracać tam zbyt szybko, zamiast tego spakowawszy swój niewielki dobytek w torbę, ruszając na podbój nieznanego. Powrót do Hogwartu Relacje He was a trip into The wild and the free Got high on drinks and me And'' rock'n roll dreams'' We shared the days and nights Rodzina Rodziny się nie wybiera, niestety. Jest, jaka jest i trzeba sobie z nią radzić. Inna sprawa, że ta felixowa nie należy do szczególnie obszernych - nigdy nie dorobił się prawdziwego rodzeństwa, chociaż nie wątpi w to, że jego ojciec ma gdzieś więcej dzieci. Krewni od strony matki niechętnie utrzymują z nim jakiekolwiek kontakty, a ci ze strony ojca nie zawsze stanowią najlepsze towarzystwo, w gruncie rzeczy lepiej więc się chyba nie wychylać i nie szukać po drzewie genealogicznym za daleko. * Adelaide Torchwood (†) - matka; zmarła lata temu. Felix zawsze miał jej za złe to, że nie powiedziała mu, kim był jego ojciec. Cicha, zamknięta w sobie kobieta, która miała zbyt wiele własnych demonów, by porządnie zająć się zbyt mocno przypominającym jej "ukochanego" synem. * Mihai Dalca - ojciec; czarodziej rumuńskiego pochodzenia, obecnie w wieku około 65 lat. Energiczny, światowy człowiek, zdający się mieć niebywałe zamiłowanie do wszystkiego co nielegalne. W dużej mierze popiera politykę Voldemorta, nawet jeśli bezpośrednio nie współpracuje z jego poplecznikami. Fel czuje się z nim głęboko związany i bardzo zależy mu na uznaniu ze strony ojca, przez co niejednokrotnie wpakował się już w kłopoty. * Ileana (†) - prababcia ze strony ojca; rumuńska czarownica. Ta, z rodziny Felixa, która zapisała się na kartach historii jako jedna z silniej uzdolnionych pod względem jasnowidzenia. Ponoć miewała prorocze sny, które sprawdzały się za każdym razem i to dzięki niej ojciec Mihaiła dorobił się swojej małej fortuny. * Romulus Weasley (†) - pradziadek ze strony matki; brytyjski czarodziej czystej krwi. Ożenił się z czarownicą bez szlacheckiego nazwiska zawładnięty porywem serca i to dzięki ich związkowi na świat przyszła babcia Fela, która jakiś czas później wyszła za niejakiego Torchwooda. Uczniowie Odkąd podjął się pracy w Hogwarcie, w jego życiu pojawiła się nagle zastraszająca wprost liczba szalenie młodych ludzi. Wciąż jeszcze nie jest pewien, jak sobie z nimi poradzi i czy w ogóle znajdzie z jakimkolwiek smarkiem wspólny język, ale robi co może, po cichu trzymając kciuki za to, by nikt nie zapisał się w tym roku na Wróżbiarstwo. Współpracownicy Praca w Hogwarcie oznacza nie tylko spotkanie całej zgrai młodzików, ale też całkiem sporej kadry, jaką może poszczycić się zamek. Póki co nie zapoznał się jeszcze ze wszystkimi, ma co do tego jednak ambitne plany. Szczególnie, że co najmniej część z nich wydaje się być dość... interesująca. * Albus Dumbledore - dyrektor Hogwartu; zgodził się dać Felowi pracę, za co ten jest mu wdzięczny. Wie o jego zdolnościach pod względem jasnowidzenia. Nie mają żadnych bliższych relacji. * Minerwa McGonagall - nauczycielka transmutacji; Pozostałe znajomości Osoby niepasujące do żadnej z powyższych kategorii, które mimo wszystko Fel z jakiś powodów zdołał na swej drodze życiowej zapoznać. Wygląd I fell in love with Charlie Charlie It felt like the right thing to do With his careless charm And his jaded eyes I know you would have fallen too Niewysoki, bo mierzący zaledwie sto sześćdziesiąt dziewięć centymetrów, mężczyzna o niezbyt imponującej budowie ciała. Raczej nie ma w zwyczaju ćwiczyć fizycznie, jeśli nie liczyć biegania przy uciekaniu przed obowiązkami oraz treningów medytacyjnych. Trudno nazwać go umięśnionym, ale wiatr też go nie porwie, kiedy mocniej zawieje. Jego ciało w wątpliwy sposób zdobią liczne blizny, mniejsze lub większe, będące zwykle śladami po niezbyt rozsądnym trybie życia, jaki zwykł prowadzić. Ma dość charakterystyczny, oliwkowy kolor skóry, który w połączeniu z półdługimi, kręcącymi się silnie, ciemnymi włosami i prawie czarnymi oczyma przykrytymi ciężkimi powiekami, dodaje wyglądowi Felixa pewnej egzotyki i obcości względem cech spotykanych tradycyjnie wśród mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii. Nietrudno jest zgadnąć, że po rodzinie matki nie odziedziczył w tym wypadku zbyt wiele. Niektórych rzeczy, takich jak chociażby wzrost, się nie da, ale te, które się dało, Fel zmieniał zawsze z dużym entuzjazmem i stosunkowo często. Włosy wprawdzie zawsze nosił długie lub półdługie, ale z fryzurami, tak samo jak stanem zarostu, który z dużą prędkością porasta jego szczękę i policzki ciemną szczeciną, eksperymentował wyjątkowo chętnie, co często spotykało się z oburzeniem ze strony tak rodziny, jak i zupełnie obcych ludzi. Jego zamiłowanie do szaleństw wizualnych w zakresie własnej prezencji objawiało się zawsze najwyraźniej w jego skłonności do nabywania coraz to nowych tatuaży czy innych modyfikacji ciała. Obecnie jest w posiadaniu pięciu naskórnych rysunków, przy czym trzy z nich są zaklęte i ruchome w nieznacznym stopniu, jak również kolczyka (lub dziurki na kolczyk, zależnie od okazji) w prawym uchu. Zdarza mu się ubierać ekstrawagancko, ciężko jednak mówić o jakiejś szczególnej elegancji w jego wypadku. Lubi dziwne połączenia ubrań, często kumulowane wielowarstwowo, z powodu wiecznego felowego narzekania na panujące w Wielkiej Brytanii zimno. Poza tym przepada za ozdobami wszelkiego rodzaju, szczególnie jeśli zawierają one w sobie różnego typu magiczne symbole, runy albo kryształy, na których punkcie ma zupełnego fioła. Nosi liczne wisiorki, zarówno na szyi, jak i przy nadgarstku, ma też pewną słabość do sygnetów. Często można zobaczyć go z papierosem w ręce, rzadziej z fajką, którą od czasu do czasu nabija. Pachnieć, pachnie zwykle tytoniem lub kadzidłem. Ewentualnie alkoholem, jeśli ma akurat gorszy dzień. Charakter Cause I could never know Even though '' ''I thought I knew him Charlie Charlie Wiecznie zamyślony, na wpół nieobecny, bujający w obłokach drań o duszy romantyka. Samotnik uzależniony od ludzi. Leń wiecznie w podróży. Urodzony za późno, żeby wyjaśnić swoją niekończącą się tułaczkę w poszukiwaniu celu życia i wyższych prawd przy pomocy sloganów straconego pokolenia. W swoich marzeniach o wolności zupełnie zamknięty i odizolowany od świata, ponad wszystko pragnąc otwartych granic i umysłów. Wieczne dziecko udające odpowiedzialnego dorosłego. Żyjący z dnia na dzień, licząc na lepsze jutro. Marzyciel niepoważny, kłamca z miękkim sercem i oportunista o pięknych ideałach. Ludzki koktajl sprzeczności, które układają się w niespodziewanie spójną całość. Cechuje się wyjątkowo łatwą do nagięcia moralnością - nie ma problemu z oszukiwaniem i ogólnym wciskaniem ludziom kitu, jeśli widzi w tym jakieś "większe dobro". Zazwyczaj to dobro jest większe, bo przypisane do niego, ale nie czepiajmy się już szczegółów. Szybko zmienia zdanie, jeśli coś mu nie pasuje i wywija się z niewygodnych sytuacji jak rasowy szczupak. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem ma niewykrytą alergię na stałość emocjonalną w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi, których to najczęściej traktuje bardzo przedmiotowo. Któraś z jego byłych kochanek powiedziała mu kiedyś, że wygląda jakby bardziej kochał swoje kryształy niż ją - bez ogródek przyznał jej rację i wyleciał za drzwi na zbity pysk. Zdolności magiczne Felix zdążył w życiu nauczyć się wiele, ale niestety niczego, co przyniosłoby mu jakąś przyzwoitą pensję. Pech wydaje się być jego drugim imieniem, jeśli chodzi o magiczne możliwości i niewątpliwie da się to poznać, patrząc na jego dotychczasowe dokonania z zakresu edukacji magicznej. Jasnowidzenie i wróżbiarstwo * Jasnowidz, atrybut: śniący * Specjalizacja przedmiotowa: wróżbiarstwo Dziwaczne, niezrozumiałe sny łączące się z wizjami przyszłości zaczęły nawiedzać Felixa kiedy był on jeszcze zupełnym dzieciakiem, ledwo kilkunastoletnim. Długo ograniczały się one jednak do mętnych, trudnych do rozróżnienia serii obrazów, dźwięków i odczuć, z których młody Torchwood niewiele potrafił zrozumieć, kończąc zazwyczaj albo obudzony w środku nocy jak z koszmarnego snu, albo z bólem głowy przez najbliższy tydzień. Nikt nie potrafił mu pomóc, ale też pomocy szczególnie nie szukał - wolał pocierpieć w ciszy, niż po raz kolejny robić z siebie pośmiewisko. Z czasem jednak częstotliwość snów zaczęła zwiększać się znacząco i w okolicach szóstej klasy Fel ledwo radził sobie z normalnym egzystowaniem w szkolnych murach, nie potrafiąc skupić się na niczym przez wiecznie ciągnące się za nim, paskudne migreny. Przełom w jego wzajemnych stosunkach z sennym przekleństwem nastąpił, kiedy Felix poznał swojego ojca, jednocześnie dowiadując się, że nie jest aż takim dziwadłem, jakim do tej pory sądził, że jest. Rodzina z której pochodził, miała długą tradycję związaną z jasnowidzeniem i wróżbiarstwem ogólnie, opartą na ich cygańskich korzeniach sięgających w głąb serca magii rumuńskich ziem, na których żyła od pokoleń. Sam rodzic Fela nie został obdarowany przez los podobnym dziedzictwem, ale miał krewnych, którzy przejawiali tego typu zdolności. Najbardziej jaskrawym przykładem była tu jego własna babka, Ileana. Pod okiem ojca Felix rozwijał swoje możliwości, starając się opanować bezład panujący w jego głowie na skutek nieczytelnych przepowiedni sennych. Miał dużo czasu na trenowanie, co w połączeniu ze wsparciem ze strony rodziny ojca, w której podobne zdolności zdarzały się od wieków sprawiło, że znacząco poprawił się pod względem radzenia sobie z nieposłusznym darem. Stara się poszerzać swoje możliwości dzięki aktywnemu praktykowaniu wróżbiarstwa - wróży głównie z kart i kości do gry, ale podczas podróży po bezdrożach wschodniej Europy nauczył się też wielu technik z zakresu chiromancji oraz czytania znaków z wysypanych popiołów, pisaku czy soli. Fascynują go różnego rodzaju sposoby dywinacji, chętnie próbuje więc nowych rzeczy i eksperymentuje z rzeczami napotkanymi w książkach albo zasłyszanymi od ludzi. Nie przepada za to za szklanymi kulami, zawsze wydawało mu się to bowiem obrzydliwie wprost stereotypowe. Przepowiedzieć pięknej pani przyszłość? Co do samych snów, długo trenował techniki związane z oczyszczaniem umysłu i nadal bardzo często medytuje dla poprawienia kondycji swojego "trzeciego oka". Przy medytacji często korzysta z kadzideł, ziół, kryształów i zaśpiewów, biorąc poprawkę na działanie pól energetycznych, a trochę rzadziej inkorporuje w swoje działania również muzykę oraz taniec. Czasem, w przypadku wyższej konieczności albo zwykłej ciekawości, zdarza mu się narkotyzować na wzór syberyjskich szamanów, z którymi spędził kiedyś trochę czasu. Sny nie wywołują już u niego tak koszmarnych skutków jak niegdyś i można powiedzieć, że pogodził się z nimi w pewnym stopniu - rzadko kiedy prowadzą do nawrotów migreny, a ich czystość i klarowność jest znacznie wyższa niż przed laty, choć bynajmniej nie oznacza to, że Fel nie ma w tym temacie już nic do zrobienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydaje mu się wciąż, że jest dopiero na początku drogi do prawdziwego zrozumienia. Cokolwiek by to nie oznaczało. Praktycznie wszyscy, którzy znają Felixa w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, są świadomi jego zdolności wróżbiarskich, ale jedynie wąskie grono osób w pełni zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, w którym miejscu przebiega granica pomiędzy przepowiadaniem przyszłości z kart albo fusów po herbacie, a proroczymi snami. Pełne informacje na temat daru, jaki posiada, mają przede wszystkim jego ojciec ze swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami (niektórzy mają kontakty ze zwolennikami Voldemorta) i Dumbledore, który został o tym poinformowany przez samego Felixa, kiedy ten zgłaszał się do pracy w Hogwarcie. Pozostałe Zawsze najbardziej interesowała go magia związana z iluzjami, chociaż w samym czarowaniu nigdy nie był,delikatnie rzecz biorąc, najlepszy. Los odmówił mu także talentu do innych dziedzin z czarowaniem związanych, takich jak warzenie eliksirów albo hodowanie cudownych roślinek, niestety. To, że zna jakieś czary, nie oznacza jeszcze, że potrafi poprawnie z nich skorzystać. Kwestią poniekąd związaną z wróżbiarstwem, której oddaje się z pasją prawdziwego hobbysty, jest kolekcjonowanie i praca z kryształami. Wykorzystywanie ich energii i wibracji, ładowanie w odpowiedni sposób i oczyszczanie z ich pomocą przestrzeni, obiektów i ludzi uważa za doskonałe zajęcie... nie tylko na długie, zimowe wieczory. Ciekawostki i drobiazgi * W duszy artysta, zawsze czuł pociąg do sztuki i wszystkiego co piękne na świecie. Ma niezły głos, gra amatorsko na kilku instrumentach, chociaż daleko mu do bycia świetnym - nadrabia pewnością siebie i dobrą miną. Czasem pisze wiersze, chociaż tylko do szuflady. Albo ewentualnie dla jakiś istot, które zasłużą sobie w jego mniemaniu na podobny objaw sympatii. * Poza językiem angielskim, posługuje się też rosyjskim, włoskim i trochę rumuńskim. W żadnym z tych języków nie potrafi pisać na poziomie wyższym niż podstawowy, a w mowie wciąż zdarza mu się popełniać karygodne błędy, ale jakoś sobie radzi. * Kiedy ma coś do naprawienia albo zmontowania, prędzej zakasze rękawy i zabierze się za to jak mugol, niż użyje różdżki - własnym rękom zwyczajnie bardziej ufa pod tym względem. Być może dlatego, że raz prawie spalił dom, próbując zapalić sobie papierosa zaklęciem... Ale tylko być może! * Nie potrafi gotować. Chodzą słuchy, że to właśnie dlatego podjął pracę w Hogwarcie - potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie przygotowywał mu jedzenie, a skrzaty zamkowe nadają się do tego celu lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. * Rodzina Felixa od pokoleń powtarza w mniej lub bardziej udany sposób historię o młodych ludziach tracących głowę z miłości, dających porwać się namiętności na noc lub dwie, z różnym skutkiem i sam Fel nie jest pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Lata jego ciut przeciągającej się już "młodości" wypełnione są po brzegi romantycznymi przygodami, od których Torchwood prędzej czy później zawsze uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie. * Jego różdżka ma na rączce wycięty płytki, łatwy do przeoczenia, geometryczny wzór. Czasem, przy rzucaniu zaklęć, zupełnie bez powodu sypie niebiesko-zielonkawymi iskrami. Fel uważa ją praktycznie za osobę i twierdzi, że "jak dziewczyna, miewa czasem humory". Różdżka ma nawet imię - Isaura.